Love That Crosses The Galaxy
by kg31goddess
Summary: What would have happened if Jaina had choosen to go with Jag at the end of Unifying Force? Would they have stayed together? How would the galaxy be affected? Jaina/Jag. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfic please be kind. So what would happen if Jaina had gone with Jag at the end of Unifying Force. So hope you enjoy and please review and constructive critism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. in this story they all belong to George Lucas.

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

_Jaina POV_

I hugged my mom in a huge embrace, as I prepared to leave for the long flight to Chiss space. This was the last time I was going to see her for a long time.

"We're gonna miss ya babe." Han Solo said. For being her dad Han was being really cooperative about all this she had expected him to throw a fit, point a gun at Jag and scream about him taking away his little girl but all Han had said was "u sure baby girl," Jaina attributed this to Jag's recent acts of saving her life, rather than her dad loosing up towards her long term boyfriend but for whatever reason she was glad he was comfortable with her leaving to go off with Jag to meet his family half way across the galaxy.

"I know dad." Jaina said letting go of her mom to turn and hug her dad. She knew she would miss his strong embrace while she was gone.

"Don't forget to call us when you get there or anytime you just want to talk." Leia said, for an former chief of state her emotions were showing an awful lot at the moment with tears filling her eyes, not that it really mattered Jaina could feel her mother's emotions regardless of whether she let herself show them. The fact was her mom was watching Jaina, her only daughter, leave her family and go off with the man she would possibly marry one day.

"Hey, don't forget about me now, I mean come on Jaina we are twins after all." Jacen said in a mocking voice, he was the only brother she had left and her best friend. _I'll be leaving soon as well. _Jacen thought through their twin bond, she'd always loved having their twin bond it meant there was one person she always knew would understand her and that bond also meant Jaina and Jacen would always be each other's best friends, it was nice but it also meant she was going to miss Jacen a lot.

_You haven't told mom and dad yet? _She asked him through their thoughts. _No, I'm waiting till after you leave to tell them so they don't have a complete melt down. _Jaina knew he was right she could feel her mom's utter sadness at her leaving and her dad felt like he was loosing his baby girl as much as he tried to hide it, Jacen would have to wait to tell them.

"Come here." Jacen said while holding his arms open for her. Jaina grabbed him in a big bear hug then she pulled back and kissed him on his check.

"I'm gonna miss you Jaina" He said. "Me too." I replied.

"We all are." Jaina looked around Jacen to see Luke, and Mara, who was carrying little Ben in her arms. "Isn't that right?" Mara continued to the little 2 year old, Ben. Ben frowned and said in the sweetest voice that only such a small person could achieve "Miss you, Jaina."

"I'll miss you guys too." Jaina said as she walked over to them. "But I'll call you all the time," Jaina smiled at Ben, "you'll be so sick of me by the time I get back." Jaina smiled even wider as Ben did one of his huge grins that made him look so much like his father.

"Regardless, we'll miss you" Her Uncle Luke responded but smiled and gave her a little hug. "We aren't going to see you for awhile, and talking well nearly a galaxy away just isn't the same."

"Well if you need me, you can always just us the quick way" Jaina laughed while tapping her head. The statement got the response she'd hoped for when her family all gave a little laugh at the dumb joke.

"Jaina." Someone said from behind her. It was Jag he had been standing back by their ship during the entire round of goodbyes and Jaina had almost forgotten he was there. "The ships all ready and we better get going if we want to be at my parents in 2 days like we said." Jag said when she turned to look at him.

"Ok." Jaina said as she turned to look at her family and her vision began to cloud on the edges as she looked at her family. The family that she may not see for a long time after all she wasn't going to be able to cross half the galaxy everyday and then a single tear slid down my face, which I quickly whipped away but not before my family noticed.

"Its ok Jaina, its not like we won't see each other again." Her Aunt Mara said while giving her a huge that neatly snuggled Ben between the two Jedi women. "Jaina" Ben squealed as he moved his arms into a choke hold around Jaina's neck.

"Bye Ben." Jaina said as she moved one arm to encircle Ben's little head in the equivalent of a huge, then kissing Ben on the check and withdrawing from the three's very tangled hug.

"Bye, bye" Ben said in a quiet voice.

Jaina smiled at her loving family that had been through so much lately and now was watching as their sister, daughter, niece and cousin left with the love of her life, Jag. "Bye everyone" Jaina said grouping them all together so she didn't have time to loose it, she really did want to go with Jag to meet his family but leaving hers was extremely difficult.

"Bye, babe." Her dad said. "Be safe honey" Her mom, how had a few tears falling down her face that she hadn't been able to wipe away, said. "Don't get yourself into to much trouble I won't be able to bail you out this time." Jacen jokingly responded. Jaina would have made a rebuttal to his statement but her uncle stopped her with one of those infamous Jedi Grand Master looks. Then he added his farwell to the mix, "Bye Jaina." Which Mara and Ben quickly following suit with Mara picking up Ben's hand and having him wave goodbye with her.

Jaina smiled at them and then turned to Jag, "Ok, I'm ready." Jag's only response was offering her his arm, which she immediately took. He lead her to the ship they were taking, unfortunately it was barely big enough to have the ability to keep Jag's claw ship in tow so that meant Jaina had to leave her ship back home in the care of her astromech droid, Cappie. Lost in thought Jaina didn't realize that Jag had already lead her to the cockpit and the copilot's chair. Normally she would have argued that she was the better pilot but under the circumstances Jag would have played the emotion card for which she would have no defense.

Jag all but put her in the chair and Jaina felt his uncertainty at whether she would sit or not. Jag was a gentleman, which Jaina could forgive him for (his father was a former Imperial and Jag had been raised in that way, not to mention the Chiss themselves were so militaristic), and thus he wouldn't yell at her if she became mad at him for this but Jaina just sat down in the copilot's chair. Jag uttered a sigh of relief as he walked over to the pilot's chair. Jaina knew he hated fighting with especially since she was so stubborn.

"Ready?" Jag asked, he was worried that she would suddenly decide she didn't want to go and leave her family.

"Ready." Jaina replied as a statement not a question. As soon as she said it Jag lifted the craft off the ground and before she knew it they were off and on their way to Chiss space.

Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2Hopes

Ok, so here's the second chapter, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all the characters and such belong to George Lucas.

* * *

**Hopes**

_Jaina POV_

We'd been flying in silence for 2 hours now. I knew it was because Jag didn't want to intrude on my thoughts and be in for one of my ballistic melt downs that as Jaina Solo, daughter of the famous rogue rebel Han Solo, I was known for. I felt bad though because I knew one other thing as we were sitting there, he thought I was rethinking my decision to join him on Csilla. So I decided it was time to speak up.

"Jag." I said tentatively. "Yeah?" Jag asked. "Do you think your family will like me?" I replied, knowing his answer before he actually said it. "Of course they will," He continued, " they'll think you're great in fact!"

I smiled. "You know Wynssa is really looking forward to meeting you," He looked at me with a grin, "she really wants to see if the things Jacen said about his twin sister were true."

"What did he say?" I asked with mock surprise and anger. Jag laughed. "He said you were perfect in every way."

"Really? That sounds more like something you would say."

"Maybe so but its true."

"No its not. I don't even understand why you think I'm so special."

"Why Jaina, its fairly obvious, you're a remarkable person, a pilot, a mechanic, and a Jedi to boot. Not to mention you're selfless, beautiful, and courageous. I don't know who wouldn't like you." As he said this he stood up and walked over to me grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

"I don't know about all that but I definitely know selfless needs to be taken off the list."

He smiled at me before saying, "And why's that?"

"Because right now I'm feeling very, very selfish." He chuckled. Then grabbed my chin and pulled my head up to his, giving me one of those romantic kisses that always made me go weak at the knees. It was alright though cause when my knees did buckle he held me up, until we finally had to break for air.

"I love you." He said, in a voice as low as a whisper. I smiled before repeating the phrase, "I love you too," and I knew I did with all my heart and I could feel his love for me, as well. not just in the way he held me but through the force too. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt and I never wanted to leave his embrace, when all of a sudden the com beeped breaking the moment of pure perfection.

Jag walked over to the com link and sat down in his chair while I sat in mine. As soon as he pressed the button for the com link an image of a young girl around 15 years old appeared. I heard Jag's thoughts in that moment, _Wynssa you have the worst timing._ I had to stop myself from laughing, Jag's little sister had interrupted our private moment from light-years away.

_Jag's POV_

"Hey, Jag." Wyn said through the com link, with a huge smile across her face, the jubilant 15 year old looked like she was about to jump right through the link.

"Hi, Wyn." I replied with a half smile on my face, that girl always did have the worst timing.

"I can't wait for you to get home, I've got sooo much to tell you!" Wyn excitedly told him. "I can't wait to meet Jaina, were gonna have sooo much fun! Like sisters!" Wyn rambled on like that for a few minutes before I decided it was time to ask her if she had another reason for calling.

"Wyn?" I asked to get her attention. "Yeah?" She asked in response, stopping dead in her tracks. "Did you have a reason for calling other than chatting our ears off?" I said in a voice that clearly marked my inpatients but not enough to hurt her feelings. "Oh, yeah…." She trailed off as if suddenly remembering she was supposed to do something but really didn't care to. "Mom wanted to know for sure that Jaina's coming, so she can make sure everything's all set for her. I told her she was but she's like 'no make sure' and I was like-" She stopped mid-sentence when I said, "yes she's right here."

"Oh." She said. Jaina took that as her cue to walk up behind me into the com's visual range. "Hi Jaina!" The overly ecstatic girl nearly shouted. "Hello." Jaina replied in a voice that reminded Jag of her famous mother, very politically warm but still a little distanced, but she made up for it with one of those amazing smiles of hers. Then turning back to Wyn he said, "so as you can see she is coming," I couldn't hide the smile as I said those words. I was so happy when she decided to join me, at first she was a little hesitant but I couldn't blame her and didn't matter she was coming home with me to meet my family. I hoped this was a sign that we were ready to become more serious and that maybe one day we could have the kind of family I'd always dreamed of.

"Well I got to go now cause mom wants me to do my homework." Wyn said with disgust, pulling me out of my thoughts of what I hoped for me and Jaina in the future. Apparently while he had been thinking Jaina had been chatted up by his little sister. "Well, bye Wyn, I can't wait to see you in person." She said with a huge smile that got one of Wyn's full face smiles in response. "Bye, Wyn." I said, and couldn't help but smiling, it was obvious that the two girls were already forming a bond, another thing to hope for came into his mind, that the rest of his family would like Jaina just as well, if not more than Wyn. "See ya!" She said before quickly cutting the com link.

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 2 I think its much better than chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it and I should be posting the next one soon.**


End file.
